heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Saerom Animation
Saerom Animation, Inc. is a South Korean animation studio founded in 1987. The studio handled all the overseas animation services for Hey Arnold! after its first season. During the ending credits, they are credited as Sae Rom Productions Co. Ltd. In 1999, the studio switched over from using cel animation to digital ink and paint. The last animation work they did for the series (for Hey Arnold! The Movie and the two episodes made after it) is noticeably higher quality than the rest. In 2017, the same studio animated The Jungle Movie. Episodes Animated *27. The Big Scoop / Harold's Kitty *28. Arnold Saves Sid / Hookey *29. Save the Tree / New Teacher *30. Ransom / Ms. Perfect *31. Monkey Business / Big Caesar *32. The High Life / Best Friends *33. Longest Monday / Eugene's Pet *34. Mudbowl / Gerald Moves Out *35. Freeze Frame / Phoebe Cheats *36. Helga's Love Potion / Gerald's Secret *37. Steely Phil / Quantity Time *38. Eating Contest / Rhonda's Glasses *39. Eugene Goes Bad / What's Opera, Arnold? *40. Arnold's Halloween *41. The Aptitude Test / Oskar Gets a Job *42. Curly Snaps / Pre-Teen Scream *43. Stinky Goes Hollywood / Olga Gets Engaged *44. Crabby Author / Rich Kid *45. Helga Blabs It All / Harold the Butcher *46. Arnold Betrays Iggy / Helga and the Nanny *47. Dangerous Lumber / Mr. Hyunh Goes Country *48. Arnold's Room / Helga vs. Big Patty *49. Career Day / Hey Harold! *50. Casa Paradiso / Gerald's Tonsils *51. Phoebe Takes the Fall / The Pig War *52. Best Man / Cool Party *53. Sid's Revenge / Roller Coaster *54. Grandpa's Birthday / Road Trip *55. Arnold & Lila / Grand Prix *56. Arnold's Thanksgiving *57. Girl Trouble / School Dance *58. Helga's Show / The Flood *59. School Play *60. Parents Day *61. Eugene's Birthday / Stinky's Pumpkin *62. Dinner for Four / Phoebe Skips (final cel-painted half-hour) *63. Full Moon / Student Teacher (first digitally-inked half-hour) *64. Big Gino / Jamie O in Love *65. The Beeper Queen / Oskar Can't Read? *66. Headless Cabbie / Friday the 13th *67. Helga's Parrot / Chocolate Turtles *68. Love and Cheese / Weighing Harold *69. It Girl / Deconstructing Arnold *70. Grudge Match / Polishing Rhonda *71. Veterans Day *72. Back to School / Egg Story *73. Weird Cousin / Baby Oskar *74. Helga Sleepwalks / Fighting Families *75. Monkeyman! / Buses, Bikes, and Subways *76. Grandpa's Sister / Synchronized Swimming *77. Helga's Masquerade / Mr. Green Runs *78. Helga on the Couch *79. Dino Checks Out *80. Summer Love *81. Sid the Vampire Slayer / Big Sis *82. Gerald's Game / Fishing Trip *83. Bag of Money / Principal Simmons *84. New Bully on the Block / Phoebe Breaks a Leg *85. Stuck in a Tree / Rhonda Goes Broke *86. Helga's Locket / Sid and Germs *87. Beaned / Old Iron Man *88. Ghost Bride / Gerald vs. Jamie O *89. Suspended / Ernie in Love *90. Arnold Visits Arnie / Chocolate Boy *91. Harold vs. Patty / Rich Guy *92. The Racing Mule / Curly's Girl *93. On the Lam / Family Man *94. Phoebe's Little Problem / Grandpa's Packard *95. A Day in the Life of a Classroom / Big Bob's Crisis *96. Married *97. Timberly Loves Arnold / Eugene, Eugene! *''Hey Arnold! The Movie'' *98. April Fool's Day *99-100. The Journal *''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie'' External Links * Official website Category:Companies